


Cold fingertips

by gasparthemime



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasparthemime/pseuds/gasparthemime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, college student, is forced by his family to take his first solo vacations to London a month after being physically abused by his friend, Ryan. During the trip, he meets a young boy named Harry Styles, who is travelling to meet his sister, and immediately feels a bond to him, something very much deeper than friendship. Despite Louis’ lack of trust towards other people, he finds himself safe around Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own/know One Direction and am not claiming any rights on them.
> 
> A/N: I would really appreciate feedback. I know it’s quite clichè, but, whatever. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. P.S.: Excuse my english, I’m argentinian.

It was a very tipycal Saturday morning in the Tomlinson’s small house. Four girls still asleep. Louis made his way through the white-walled hall to the kitchen. The windows were open and the curtains drawn, letting sunlight fill the small room. He grabbed his mug from where it rested and poured dark coffee in it. The weather was starting to get warmer outside. He could listen to the birds’ singing and felt completely relaxed.  
“Hi, love” welcomed his mom, opening the big wooden door and walking in with a bag from the grocery store. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.  
“Hey” answered Louis, voice raspy and tired. He continued to prepare his breakfast, getting everything ready on the table, including some tea for his mother. She walked in again and sat down on the table, smiling widely as she saw the cup of tea ready for her.  
“What a gentleman” she laughed, still surprised at Louis’ action. He smiled and raised both his eyebrows, nodding.  
“Raised by the best” he added. They talked about Louis’ college and about Lottie’s birthday party until Louis realised it was the time for him to leave.  
He walked to his bedroom while Jay cleaned the dishes. With swift moves, he put on his clothes. Dark blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his Converse shoes. He combed his hair in the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth. He checked everything was fine before he left, picking his bag up from the floor and heading to the entrance. “I’ll be back for dinner” he announced to his mother as she waved her hand goodbye.  
“Be careful” said Jay. When he was about to close the door, he heard something “- oh, and, Boobear... I love you”, she added.  
He nodded and laughed slightly to himself.  
* * * * *  
The university campus was huge. It had twelve enormous buildings that offered more than ten classes per day each. There were also other public facilities, like a sports centre and the library. It was a Saturday morning, so there were only small groups of students sitting on the park, reading or talking.  
He climbed up the steps to get to the library and opened the gate to find a very big, empty room. There was only one old lady standing behind a table. She looked at him quite confused and then smiled when she recognised him.  
He had to catch up on studies due to some personal problems. The previous month, he’d found himself a job as a delivery guy, but had to skip half of his classes because of it. His finals were coming quickly and he had no idea, so he decided he’d spent every Saturday studying. His mom was worried, but he insisted on getting his own money and needing no help at all.  
He walked to a big bookshelf that had a red plastic sign over that said LAW in big white letters. He picked five books with big gold signs that read LAW, BEGINNING AND END.  
Louis walked to the tables, hoping to find them empty. Instead, he found a guy reading. He was wearing a black sweater and glasses. When Louis approached the table, the guy looked up from his reading, with a big grin on his face. His smile was perfect and his hazel eyes seemed to light up the room. Louis smiled back.  
“Are these taken?” he asked, pointing at the chairs oppossite the young man, who cleared his throat to answer with a very loud no. Of course those weren’t taken, there was no one around. Louis put down his backpack and sat down. The mysterious guy dropped his book and extended his hand towards Louis.  
“Ryan” he said, before biting his own lower lip. It drove Louis crazy. His lips were very fat and dry and perfect and he couldn’t even breathe for a small fraction of second there. When he finally was able to move, he reached Ryan’s hand and muttered a shy Louis in response. Ryan’s hand was warm and soft, different from Louis’ cold one.  
They talked a lot and didn’t study, which was the only thing the had to do; they enjoyed their talk nevertheless. Ryan was a twenty one year old drama student, only two years older than Louis, that moved from L.A. to Doncaster to “find himself” two years ago. He lived in a small flat downtown and worked at a local clothing shop. Louis told him about his family and his sisters and his job and college and life. They talked and talked and talked. Louis felt like he was under a very powerful spell. Whenever Ryan spoke, he had to contain himself from fainting.  
After four long hours of chatting, Ryan finally stood up.  
“Want to join me for a coffee?” he asked gently. Louis thought about it long enough for Ryan to repeat the question.  
“Sure, fine” he laughed.  
They put back the books in the shelves and walked outside, waving the old secretarian goodbye. Starbucks was really near so they decided to take the walk.  
When they got there, they had to queue behind a small amount of young hipsters. While they were standing, Louis could take a better look at Ryan. He had tight pants and a pair of flip flops. His hair was dark, long and curly and was very tall. His hands were very big and his fingers, as well as his legs, were slender. He was very thin and pale. He was also growing a beard.  
“Y’know what they said” he laughed, snapping Louis out of his hypnosis. “Wh-what?” murmured the younger boy in response. The other put his hand up and moved his fingers, though Louis didn’t understand what he was trying to say.  
“Saw you looking at me. You’re gay, right?”  
“Wh-what are you talking about?” answered Louis, wide eyed.  
“Never mind. But are you or not?”  
“I-I a-I am, yes, how’d you know...?”  
“I just did” laughed Ryan.  
He stared into Louis’ blue eyes and leaned in, pressing his meaty lips to Louis’, who stood mesmerized and stunned.  
They broke apart just when the white girl from behind the bar said “How can I help you?” in a very sweet voice.  
“I’d like a big coffee please” answered Ryan.  
“Sure, anything to eat?” smiled the girl in the green apron.  
“Uhm, no, I’m fine”  
Louis was still motionless. “Wh-what was that about?” he said, still trying to figure out why from all the sudden, his recently new friend decided to kiss his lips.  
“What? I wanted a coffee...”  
“No, the kiss”  
“Oh, that” he laughed “-yes, it was awesome”  
Louis opened his mouth and was about to complain when Ryan’s warm hand found his’. The older boy pulled him in a bit, making him face the sweet girl who was still waiting for his order.  
“Our friend Eleanor here is getting impatient, Lou”  
Eleanor smiled. She was really pretty, but looked like one of the high school crazy girls that owned more than two cats and that were all day having starbucks and uploading pictures to their instagram pages.  
“Sorry” said Louis with a small smile. “I would like a big cappuccino, please?”  
“Sure”  
When Eleanor had left them alone, he stared at Ryan, but Ryan was distracted with his own cellphone.  
“Are we just- going to pretend nothing happened?” continued the youth. Ryan left his phone back in his pocket and looked at Louis’ serious gaze with certain concern. He bit his lip again.  
“Stop!” yelled Louis and Ryan laughed, asking “stop what?” and twisting his hip towards Louis, biting his lip one more time.  
“That! See? You bite your lip like it’s something one can easily live with, and it’s so fucking hot I feel it burining through my soul...”  
“So you think I’m hot” smiled Ryan.  
“No! Well- yes, but, that’s not the point. Just... God” whispered Louis “Why did you kiss me?”  
“Because you are beautiful and because I could do it and I loved it”  
Eleanor came back with two big cups of hot beverage.  
“Here you have” she smiled and handed the drinks to the boys, who thanked her and sat on a table next to a giant window. They discussed some more time about the kiss until Louis gave up thinking it was just a weird impulse. Louis finished his cappuccino and saw a black number written on his cup. A phone number with the name Eleanor beneath it. Ryan laughed aloud and Louis laughed along. “Guess she wasn’t paying attention when I kissed you in the line?” he joked.  
“Lou, I don’t want to scare you, but she’s staring. Stop looking at the number”  
“What do I do?”  
“Stop staring at it! She’ll expect your call!”  
“She seriously didn’t see us back there, did she?”  
Ryan leaned in and kissed Louis passionately. When they broke the kiss, he simply smiled and said “you’re welcome”. Louis still let his eyes linger on Ryan’s lips.  
“She just stopped staring. Well this must feel awkward for her” they shared a good laugh. When it was getting dark outside, Louis rushed to stand up and excuse himself, explaining he had to be home for dinner, otherwise his mom would rip his head off.  
“Parked my car a block from here, want a lift?” said Ryan.  
“Uhm- ok”  
They both stood up and walked outside, quickly making their way to Ryan’s car. When they got inside, Louis pulled his mobile out of his bag and felt desperate. 13 missed calls from mum and 20 new messages from mum. He opened the last text.

if i dont get an answer from you in the next five minutes im calling the cops and you’ll be in serious trouble young man

But he felt very very bad when he read one of the many she’d sent

WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON? IM STARTING TO GET SCARED

Shit, he muttered in a low, almost inaudible voice. Ryan started the engine and drove fast. When Louis focused on the path they were on, he somehow choked. “Ry, my house’s the other way actually...” he said.  
“Shut up” answered Ryan, pulling up. He stared into the younger boy and smiled. After a very evil grin filled his face, he punched Louis straight in the face. He hit him so hard, Louis felt his head hit the glass behind and then he just fell asleep.  
* * * * *  
What happened then was very confusing. Louis only had blurry images of being tied to a chair. He couldn’t speak and each time he tried to open his eyes, Ryan was there. He remembered even once seeing a niddle in his arm and feeling exhausted. He cried and cried because he didn’t understand a thing and then he heard a loud noise in the front door. He saw lanterns all around the house and police uniforms running up and down.  
Rape, kidnap, physical and psychological abuse, torture, intoxication and drug use.  
That was his medical exam.  
Louis was sitting on his hospital bed when his mom came in and hugged him crying and saying sorry. He cried too. What felt weird was that he would actually react to everything as a threat. His face hurt and his stomach and chest hurt too. But the worst pain he felt was in his ass. He couldn’t move nor speak.  
A couple of days later, he was allowed to take a shower for the first time. He had a nurse by him. Louis witnessed his own body for a moment. Bruises everywhere. Deeps cuts. His hands bloody and dirty. Ryan had abused him. He had taken him somewhere unknown and taken the time to rape and torture him. He felt like shit. He felt sick and stupid. And so he cried again, because he was afraid and because he felt like a monster. Ryan had taken away not only his first kiss, but his inocence, his virginity.  
Only two months later, when he was able to move and speak again, he received a call to inform him everything was going on very well and all he needed to do was go to the doctor once a month then to make a general check.  
He welcomed his mom and Lottie with the news of it and they both hugged him for the first time in two months. Since Louis had had this small incovenience, he was managing to push everyone away. He would lock himself in his room and he wouldn’t shake hands with people because he felt afraid. Not that he wanted to, but he felt the urge to avoid physical contact or any other type of contact. He lost his year as a law student, but he didn’t care; he would go to college again next year. Summer was coming his way and all he wanted to do was run away from there. He couldn’t visit any other Starbucks in town and he couldn’t speak to anyone about anything without feeling harassed.  
* * * * *  
“Boo... we- thought about this quite a long time and think it’s time for you to uhm- how to put it?” said Jay while having dinner one spring night.  
“Time for...?” gestured Louis towards her.  
Lottie looked up at him. “It’s time for you to take a break, Lou. To have your own vacations and your own space for a while” she said.  
The whole family shut up, even the twins. They just stared at eachother for a second.  
“Yeah, sure, whatever” answered Lou, still not convinced by his sibilings. But when Jay reached for his hand and looked him straight to the eye, mimicking an I’m serious to him, he knew they weren’t joking.  
“Where?”  
“Wherever you feel like. We are spending Lottie’s party’s saving on this, so there’s plenty of money”  
“But, Char- you wanted your party, you’ve been working on it for so long...”  
“Louis, I don’t feel like throwing a big party when you were raped only two months ago” she replied, putting strong emphasis on the raped. She was serious and almost sad.  
Jay looked at her with a disapproving look. “Language. Kids on the table”, she added.  
* * * * *  
Louis had everything packed. His books, his new cellphone and his clothes were on a small bag his mom had gotten for him. He looked back just as he was about to aboard the train on his way to London. He didn’t want Charlie to spend all her money on him so they split only a quarter for Lou. He’d bought his own ticket and told his mom two days after their argument about it.  
He waved at his four younger sisters and Jay with tears about to fall from his eyes. This were going to be three long months to him.  
He jumped in the train and started looking for an empty seat, so he didn’t have to speak to anyone. He put his headphones on and sat next to the window in a very deserted spot.  
The train was beginning to move when he felt his jaw drop. He saw the guy walking down the aisle. Then he sat next to Louis. The curly haired boy grabbed his phone and started playing with his thin index finger. He looked a lot like Ryan. A lot. Except this young boy was much sweeter. His smile warmed Louis up and his eyes were beautiful and his face was perfect and his thin legs were perfect. It reminded him a lot to Ryan when they first met. But this boy had a much warmer smile and he was even more beautiful. And suddenly Louis couldn’t look away, because his gaze met the other boy’s.  
“I’m Harry” he said, half smirking.  
“L-Louis” he smiled.  
Despite looking like Ryan, this kid had something. Louis felt so warm and comfortable around him. They had only shared three words, but it seemed nothing bad had ever happened. Louis forgot about his life, he forgot where he was standing. He was just smiling at Harry. And it felt so fucking right.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was rather short, so I did this a bit longer :) Hope you like it, I appreciate feedback. I know this is a lot of fluff, but we'll get to the smut, don't worry.

Harry smiled back and pulled his hand to find Louis’ and firmly shake it. His fingers were ice cold. Louis shivered to his coldness and Harry widened his grin.  
“Louis” he repeated, “what a beautiful name”  
“Thanks” the boy replied, “yours isn’t bad either”  
Suddenly their hands broke away. Louis couldn’t help but to have a small flashback and abruptly stop smiling. Harry saw him but looked away, feeling slightly awkward. Louis stared out the window again.  
“M’such a dick” he muttered.   
“You say somethin’?”  
He looked back at Harry, who was now wearing big white headphones over his curly mop of hair.  
“No, n-nothing” lied Louis.  
Harry placed his headphones back on his ear and music started playing. Louis recognised the melody quickly. The Fray, it was his all-time favourite band. He looked back at the boy, eyes closed and breathing peacefully. He was about to talk to him, but heard him snoring through the nose, producing a very weird and funny noise.  
He decided to read something. It was dark outside and he felt the window irradiate cold air. The train was pretty big, so he had space to move easily without hitting someone. He stood up and walked for a bit, trying to relax. He felt nervous and happy at the same time. When he was far enough from his seat, he decided he’d go back. He was walking down the narrow hallway between the rows of chairs when a man stood up by him. He saw it from the corner of his eye and started having trouble to breathe. He leaned back and stared into the man, scared. The oldest turned around, facing Louis’ terrified gaze.  
“Are you ok young man? Did I hit you?” he asked, concerned. Louis just moved his head from side to side. What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn’t had any abrupt reactions in weeks and he suddenly felt weak. The man, who was now putting his hand in Louis’ back was still asking if he needed help. He pressed a button to get some help. Louis couldn’t speak, he felt his hands were shaking and sweating. A lady came very soon and the man explained to her what had happened. She asked Louis if everything was ok. They brought him water and accompained him to the bathroom in case he was feeling sick. Louis went into the small room alone and locked the door. He got on his knees and opened his mouth just in time for the vomit to hit the toilet.   
He felt dizzy and guilty. Guilty for causing all this trouble. He flushed everything away and stared into the small mirror, seeing himself as pale as ever. He washed his face and walked out of the bathroom. The lady that had helped him earlier called a nurse and they injected something into his arm and told him to sit down for a while. He apologised to the man, who had no problem dismissing the apology.  
Louis walked slowly back to his seat. He sat next to Harry and opened his bag so he could text his mom and tell her everything was excellent. And he found a letter inside his bag. With his mom’s handwriting, “to Boobear from mom”. He broke the paper of he envelope and took the pages out, reading them all.   
It explained almost everything that had happened when he disappeared for four days and how Jay suffered his loss and she didn’t want to lose him ever again and other mom stuff.  
Louis smiled to that. The explanation saved him tons of questions he still had to ask. For example, how’d they found him, where Ryan was and many others. He had a very familiar feeling hitting his gut, almost screaming for him to cry. His mouth was drawing an upside smile unintentionally. One tear rolled down his cheek.   
Harry was still snoring when his head rolled over to lay on Louis’ shoulder. It should’ve surprised Louis at least a bit. Everything that came in his way fast enough was considered as a threat by his brain. But it didn’t. Louis just looked at Harry, so inocent and so beautiful. His curls smelled really good, by the way. And so Louis sobbed in silence while teardrops streamed down his face.   
A raspy voice spoke gently, “Who’s Boobear?”  
Harry had woken and was staring at the envelope Louis held in his hands. Louis quickly put the letter back in his bag and muttered a low “no one”.  
Harry didn’t seem to give up, though. He starightened his back, withdrawing his head from Louis’ reach and stared into his eyes.  
“Louis, are you- ok?” he asked, reaching for the other’s back, rubbing it. Louis just wanted to stop crying. He wanted no more tears, he didn’t want this. He just wanted not to have to tell everything to Harry but he also didn’t want to be rude and tell him to go fuck himself. “Is it- so-something I said?” asked the curly guy again, rubbing his back harder with each word.  
“N-no Harry, it’s n-nothing”  
“This doesn’t look like nothing to me” he argued, pointong at Louis’ face.  
“I-I’m fine, Harry, really”  
Harry wasn’t very convinced with it, but he just nodded and said “ok”, leaning back again. Despite Louis’ bitchy attitude, his hand didn’t leave Louis’ back.  
The older boy laid back with him and Harry had to take his hand away. He felt slightly disappointed because he wanted to know why Louis was crying. He somehow cared for him.  
Louis heard the tune again, coming from Harry’s earphones. He heard it playing and he couldn’t help himself from singing along. He wasn’t loud singing, just half-humming-half-whispering the lyrics. Everyone in the train was asleep. The sky outside was starry, but he could see some cloud’s silhouette. There were only a few lights making the train bright. Ones were on the floor, to guide people in case they wanted to go to the bathroom, just like in planes, and also his personal light. Although it wasn’t that “personal”; he could clearly see Harry. Harry was just staring into his mouth and smiling while biting his own lower lip.  
“What?” asked the older.  
“You’re singing my song”  
“It’s not yours, tachnically”  
“I mean... the song I’m listening to right now”  
Louis nodded and half smirked to Harry, who was still giggling. Harry suddenly started moving his lips in sync with Louis’s and the song as well. Both mimicking the singer and tilting their heads a bit in the higher notes made Louis laugh.   
He hadn’t laughed in months then. He hadn’t since Ryan kissed him in that store with the girl Eleanor staring. And he was so glad happiness just hit him. Harry leaned closer to Louis and whispered “come on tell me” and insisted. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry begged him until Louis finally gave up and decided it was better to tell him than have him repeat come on for hours.  
“Ok” sighed Louis. He was becoming scared to tell the other boy about everything, so he didn’t think much and explained almost the whole thing, skipping the kissing part because he thought maybe it was out of place.  
When Louis had finally finished his story, Harry just stared into his blue eyes. He then smiled and louldy whispered a woah.   
“Th- that’s uhm- a big deal, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah” answered the older boy.  
“Ok, so, we can do this: I heard your story, now you hear mine and then we can ask eachother things. Is that fine?”  
“Yeah sure”  
“Ok. I’m Harry Styles, I’m seventeen and I’m headed to London to meet my sister and be with her this summer. Not really, actually I’m there to take care of her flat; she leaves everyday with a friend and I’m in charge. My parents are divorced...”  
“Mine too”  
Harry smiled. He laid his head back on Louis’ shoulder, something that caused the older to shiver. And when they were both comfortable, Harry continued.  
“I love music. Everything. I had a very good childhood not thanks to my parents. And I think that’s it” he giggled, “Question number one: coffee or tea?”  
“Oh, hard one, but I think- uhm- coffee. My turn: dogs or cats?”  
“Cats. Definitely cats. Question 3: jeans or jogging bottoms?”  
“Jogging pants actually. But I wear jeans because they’re cool”  
“And you’re cool too” added Harry.  
Louis smiled to himself and tried not to make his blushing too obvious. Harry laughed hysterically.  
“You’re blushing” he said.  
“M’not”  
“Yes, you are! I can feel the heat from your veins on my cheeks!”   
Louis laughed and admitted maybe he was and almost prayed the youth wouldn’t see his face, because he was pretty sure it was redder than he felt. Harry was silent for a second.  
“I’m so tired” yawned Louis.  
“Get some rest; we’ll be there in a few more hours”  
Louis followed Harry’s orders putting his head on the window while Harry moved from his arm. He looked back at the curly boy.  
“Don’t be silly, you’ll be more comfortable if you lay your head on me, c’mon”  
Louis was doubtful for a second, not knowing whether Harry was joking or not. And when he saw the other’s gaze, he knew he wasn’t. He moved and muttered something Harry couldn’t hear.  
“What?”  
“I said fine, Haz”  
“Haz? You are terrible coming up with nicknames”  
“I am” giggled Louis.  
He fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Harry couldn’t bear to fall asleep. Louis was laying on him and he had to be steady for his new friend. He had to be there. And so he hung on to what seemed hours until he finally saw sunrays filter through the glass at his left.   
It was getting warmer and he felt Louis’ breath on his neck. A very light snore came from his mouth.  
* * * * *  
Louis woke up to a very delicious smell. Harry was curled into a ball next to him, legs crossed and arms too. He stared at him for a moment. He was so peaceful when he slept. His lips were closed and his cheeks were pink.  
Louis took a look at his watch. 9 a.m. They were going to get to the city in an hour, so he just threw himself back to sleep. He put his hand on the window this time. Harry moved uncomfortable by him, so he took Harry’s head and placed it on his shoulder again carefully.   
He was closing his eyes when he felt two cold hands grab his waist. Harry was hugging him; slightly, but hugging nevertheless. Harry gasped for air and returned to his normal speed pace. Louis smiled thinking the boy was awake and pulling a prank on him, but he wasn’t.   
He fell asleep again.  
* * * * *  
It was Harry’s turn to wake up when a woman accidentally hit his legs with a bag.  
“Oh, God, I’m sorry” she said, looking at the boy, who was just opening his eyes.   
“I-it’s fine” muttered Harry in response.   
The lady smiled and left. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He vagely ran his thin fingers through the mop of curly hair on top of his head. He got into the small room and watched his face on the mirror. His face looked completely tired, but they were about to get to London, so he couldn’t afford taking another nap. His eyes closed unintentionally.  
After washing his face and brushing his teeth with a pocket toothbrush he kept hidden, he went back to the seat and found Louis was up.  
“Hey love” the older one greeted.  
“Oh, a one-night-stand and we’re already calling eachother love?”  
“An amazing one-night-stand if I can add. Even though you slept half the time”  
“Well, you slept the other half, to be quite fair”  
“Never said I hadn’t”  
Harry giggled and sat down next to Louis. He took his mobile phone out of his pocket and handed it to Louis. Louis’ eyes met the other boy’s hand.  
“Write down your number” he smiled “I want to meet some time”  
Louis looked at him for a second and smirked before grabbing Harry’s phone. He wrote down his number and put himself into the Favourite Contacts list. Harry laughed and received the device. Louis’ hands met his and Louis didn’t let go. Harry looked up at him.  
“You can let go now, Lou”  
I don’t want to, thought the older boy in response, but had to let go. However, Louis was surprised when Harry puled him in for a hug. He was warm and smelled nice. Louis returned the hug.  
“Just in case-“ Harry whispered to Louis’ ear, his breath hitting the other’s earlobe “we don’t see each other again. Be ok”  
Louis laughed, but Harry only pressed him harder.  
“I mean it” he added, in a very serious tone.  
“Promise you” responded Louis.  
The train arrived at London a few minutes later. They picked up their bags together and that’s when a girl screamed Harry’s name behind Louis.   
“Goodbye” said the curly one, leaving.  
Louis felt there was still so much unsaid. He just wanted to hug the other boy and never let go. But he couldn’t really focus on that. He walked to the street carrying his bag and called for a taxi. There was a lot of people there, nothing like his quiet home. First thing he had to do was go to a place his mum had told him about. A new building with lots of available rooms. So he called his mom while finally getting in a taxi.  
“Sweetheart” she picked up “is everything fine?”  
“Yes, mom. I’m here! So I’ll go take a look at the flats we talked about”  
“If you need some more money, ask for it, ok honey?”  
“Yeah, sure” he grinned. Jay asked a couple of things and then gave the phone to Lottie. Louis had never realised how much he loved her for everyhting, she was such a kind person. They talked for a while and then Louis hung up.  
He reached his destination, which was five minutes away from downtown. The building wasn’t too big, but almost every window held a sign saying FOR SALE or FOR RENT. Louis thought this would be perfect. He walked inside and admired the good architecture of the buikding itself. It had such an ancient, almost greek, look. The lobby was rather small, but it was so home-like. There was a man sitting behind a desk in the oppossite side of the room. Evrything was quiet and peaceful. He walked to the man, who quickly stood up and shook hands with Louis smiling and claiming to be the receptionist.   
“Hi. I’m Louis. I’ll be here in London for the summer and I wanted to know how much do I have to pay to rent one of the flats or if the contract could be made for three months only...” the boy started. The man lead him upstairs, showed Louis the flats, their size, pretty big by the way, and made the tipycal costumer-businessman talk. Rent wasn’t too much, but it was certainly going to leave Louis moneyless. He decided he’d figure later what to do. Maybe he’d get a job somewhere.   
They went downstairs again and Louis politely announced his leaving. “Thanks for your time” he said just when the door opened.   
A blond guy came in, holding his cellphone up yo his ear and talking in a very weird accent. He yelled something to his phone. Louis closed his eyes strongly to the scream. It was too loud for his sensitive ears. Everything that semmed good of his trip disappeared with this boy. He was too loud and he didn’t stop screaming.   
“Could you stop!?” yelled Louis, throwing a very aggressive look to the blonde. He stared back at Louis for a second, pressing the botton to call the elevator.  
“Stop what?” he asked, putting his mobile away from his mouth.  
“Yelling” answered Louis, making it look quite obvious. It surely bothered the blond guy, who still stared into Louis’ eyes. He put his device back near his mouth.  
“Li, we can’t split the check if there’s no one else to live with. Period” he added, hanging up afterwards. Louis figured maybe they could split the bills. But then he remembered, how was he actually going to live with this stubborn kid?   
“What was your problem?” he asked again, directing his gaze to meet Louis’.  
“I said stop screaming. Nothing more”  
“I scream if I want to”  
Louis looked at him smirking.  
“Niall” said the blonde after a short pause.   
“Louis” he replied. Niall pulled his hand up to shake Louis’.  
Ugh, not again, thought Louis. He didn’t like shaking people’s hands. It was one of his main triggers. So he had to think quickly.  
“I’m mysophobic” he lied.  
“What?”   
“Y’know. Fear contamination”  
“You talk funny” giggled Niall. His laugh was low and full of air.   
“Talks the... irish?”  
“Right”  
“Overheard you saying something about rent”  
Niall explained that he and his friend Liam had found a flat in floor six and it was very spacious but they couldn’t really afford paying even half of the check. They only needed it for two months and a half, due to their vacation schedule. Louis thought it was perfect. But again, he couldn’t live with them. He had to be alone. But he was never going to be able to pay rent by himself.  
“I actually need a flat for three months and I can... split with you if you want to” said Louis, hoping the other boy wouldn’t tell him to go fuck himsel or something. He didn’t. Niall just smiled.  
“Think we can arrange something for you to meet Liam. You’ll like him. He likes me when I don’t scream. Like you. You’ll get along”  
Louis was beginning to get impatient to meet this Liam guy. He wanted a room mate. He’d never had one because he lived near his university and it was very stupid to actually go live at the campus. Niall lead him to their flat and told him he could put his luggage down so they could go somewhere and have a coffee with Liam and talk to make sure they weren’t letting any murderer inside their lives.  
Louis took a quick look to the place. Pretty modern in contrast of the lobby and the building’s fachade. There were no rooms, it was just a very capacious room. There was a curtain separating one bed from the other. Things were messy, but the place was huge.  
Niall patted his shoulder and showed him the way out.  
The irish boy, Liam and him met in a park downtown. The place was very crowded, which annoyed and scared Louis at the same time. Liam was sitting on a bench when they showed up. He was a very pretty boy. He had brown hair and he had a very reassuring smile. He looked older though. Niall and Liam were both eighteen. It surprised Louis to know he was the oldest. Liam asked questions to Louis, who tried his best not to have anervous breakdown.  
“He’s a mysophobe” added Niall.  
“Right” answered Louis, having forgotten his lie.  
“Louis, I think you’re allowed to stay the night; just to see if things go right”  
“Before we even start, I need to admit a pet peeve of mine. Anything that’s whether too big, too loud, too fast or too abruptly coming to me makes me really hysterical. I actually have had many sessions with psychologists about this-“ what was true “-but I still haven’t learned to fully control it”  
“I admire your honesty” smiled Liam.   
“We got a nut one Liam, can we keep him? Please?” moaned Niall, begging Liam to let Louis live with them. Liam wasn’t fully convinced, but he let him the night so they could see if things worked out.  
Back in their flat, Liam pulled a duvet from a shelf and threw it to the couch.   
“Bed or couch?” he told Niall.  
“Actually, I can take the couch” said Louis, trying not to seem like he was overhearing the other boys’ talk, even though he was. If he were to sleep somewhere, the most suitable place would be the couch. He was a guest anyways and he was used to it.  
Liam smiled. “Ok. I let you in, you win, you can live with us” he adds.  
Niall hugs Liam first and then runs to Louis, who looks up and throws his body down to the floor, avoiding the irish boy’s welcoming hug.   
“Oh- sorry- right, psychological condition and stuff”  
Louis was on the floor tying to catch his breath back a few seconds until he could move again. He barely looked at Niall, but hugged him however. Just a quick hug.  
“Mysophobia” giggled Liam.  
Louis thanked them both and text his mom he’d found a place. 

* * * * *   
Everything turned out excellent. The guys were really nice to Louis the first week and their confidence with eachother only raised in the second one. Louis had already held Niall’s hair while the irish was intoxicated and watched tons of films with Liam. The three of them got along really well.  
One night, Louis was trying to catch some sleep in his new bed when his phone placed on the bedside table buzzed. He picked it up, eyes tired and feeling weariness surround him. 

tryin to catch some sleep. i stumbled upon your number. wanna see ya, hopefully soon x harry

Harry. Louis looked up smiling a lot. A lot. He was so happy. He hadn’t written Harry’s number down and then he thought Harry had forgotten him. But he hadn’t. And so Louis felt overwhelmed. He carefuly reviewed his phone screen at least seven times before sending a text.

thought youd forgotten me by now. and dont say you stumbled upon my phone number, you were thinking of me, admit it you jerk

Two minutes later, his phone buzzed again.

everyday for the past two weeks babe;) x

Louis giggled to the last text. He cuddled his cellphone in his hands and fell deeply asleep with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Chapter III

Louis woke with the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. His phone was still interwined between his slender fingers and, before he stood up, he turned the screen on by pressing the button located at the bottom of the device. His screen lightened up and displayed three new messages. He slid his finger from left to right to unlock it ever so slowly. He opened the first two texts from Harry. The first one said:

g’mornin! any plans today? thought we might get together, or maybe during the week? let me know xx 

He giggled silently, staring at the other boys’ beds. They were both peacefully sleeping. Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the big window opposite Louis. Niall had his face covered with a blanket and snored very loud, which made Louis irritated. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. His feet touched the cold hard wooden floor and it made him shiver. It was a very delightful summer morning, and yet people seemed to be sleeping in their homes. Louis thought it might be the weather that kept them inside; despite being summer, it was still chilly and cold as it could be. It was seven; still early.   
When he closed the bathroom door, he sumerged himself in a deep silence. He opened the following message.

i really dont want to seem creepy so if you dont want to hang out then its fine i wont force you :)

The older boy tapped his screen and a keyboard appeared. He moved his fingers swiftly, typing:

Sure i wanna hang out! Whenever you can s’fine for me x

He pressed send and continued to open the last text. It was from Lottie’s cellphone; it seemed weird because Lottie didn’t quite text him.  
He felt rather scared something had happened.

How r things going there? x 

To which he answered: “nothing much :) what bout there?”  
Two hours later, Niall and Liam finally woke up to their alarms. Louis was sitting behind the counter with three cereal plates and three coffee mugs for the boys and himself. They smiled to him and then saw his lovely breakfast and thanked him.  
He didn’t get much compliments, but when he did, he always had a very strong, overwhelming feeling inside that made inner Louis burst out in happiness. They sat down and tried to avoid awkward silences, asking Louis how was his life, how was he feeling, and a dozen more stupid question that kept his mind busy for a good hour. He thanked God his partners were comprehensive.   
He thought about Harry throughout the morning while he did the dishes. Liam and Niall had gone out to the grocery store when they’d finished their cups of delicious morning coffee.  
Louis certainly felt happy that Harry was the one in his mind. He thought what the other boy’s life was like, if his sister was good to him and many other things that weren’t really that important. At around twelve, Niall and Liam came back carrying two grocery bags each. As they’d agreed earlier, they split the check and paid what they owed. Liam took over the kitchen that day, given the point that he was the only person in the room that coul make a non-burnt, decent omelette. In the meanwhile, Niall and Louis sat on the couch while playing videogames.   
“Dude, watch out!” said the irish with his thick pronounced accent. Both of them were holding small controllers in their hands, pressing colour buttons and moving from side to side.  
“Give me the fucking ball back-“ exclaimed Louis as Niall stole the soccer ball from his players.   
They spent ther day more or less like that. Playing videogames, talking, chilling and eating. Liam’s omelettes were great; he sure knew how to handle those eggs.  
In the afternoon, Niall stood up and walked straight to the kitchen, opening the fridge and sighing, upset.  
“Li, I think we forgot the milks today”  
“Oh, shit! You’re right. I’ll go get-“  
“I can go” interrupted Louis, shrugging his shoulders and smirking, with one of his hands between his thighs and the other holding a book open. He took his glasses off and stood up, laying the book on the cushion.   
“Lou, are you- sure you can go alone?” asked Niall, almost too scared to question the other’s capacity.  
“Sure, guys. It’s fine. You already did it this morning”  
“Seems fair” giggled Liam, showing off the crinckle by his eyes. Louis walked to his bed and picked up his bag from were it laid, on the floor, pulling the zipper open and fishing a pair of blue jeans. He closed his pack again, left it on the ground and walked to the bathroom. As he closed the door behind his back, he felt his phone buzz deep in his pocket. He took it out and read a new text.

Everythings normal! Hope youre doing excellent. Mom told me you got an apartment with two more guys, is that right? Anyway, have a lovely day bro. I love ya

He slightly smiled and typed a short answer before pressing send. He put his phone on the sink, being careful not to get it wet, since it was very new and he couldn’t afford a new one. He swapped pants and walked to the small supermarket around the block. It was lovely outside; sun trying to escape the cloud’s shadow, making it very hot and humid. The weather, to be honest, wasn’t something that particularely bothered Louis in any way, but he preferred his sunny days other than the cloudy ones.   
The streets were not very full, as he thought they’d be. He put his hands back in his pocket and made his way to the shop.   
When he arrived, all he could see were unknown people staring at him, everyone suffocating with threatening eyes over his body. He ignored the stares and continued to get the milks. He picked two boxes and when he was about to leave, he saw from the corner of his eye something coming to him, very fast and threatening. He turned around to meet curly and slender shape. His eyes opened wide and he shouted “Louis!”, offering the older boy a hug. Louis was a little nervous, but hugged him anyway, smiling a lot.  
“Harry! What are you doing here?”  
“Getting some stuff for tonight. It’s Saturday, so a friend and I are going to make a sleepover at mine. Wanna come?”  
“Uhm-“ murmured Louis, doubting whether he could make it or not. Maybe he could; that would also give Niall and Liam more freedom, since they both seemed to worry for Louis. Earlier that morning, Louis and the other two had had a discussion because Niall didn’t want to leave Louis alone, but Liam knew what they had to buy. It was a stupid argument, but Louis felt so overprotected he told them both to just fuck off and go to the store. He could handle hours alone.   
“Come on, it’s pizza night!”  
“Uhm- sure, yeah, ok” smiled the older.  
“Ok; I’ll text you the address” added Harry with a huge grin on his face and, before Louis left, he turned around, calling for him. “Louis” he smiled widely again, “I’m really glad you’re ok”  
Louis just giggled and hoped he hadn’t blushed as he thought he had. He walked down the aisle of frozen yoghurts, eggs and milk boxes. He queued behind a group of young men. Typical cool guys, wearing expensive clothes and acting like they’re mature enough to drink legally. They must have been seventeen, but acted like they were twenty two. Louis felt overly bothered by the spoiled kids, especially one that thought was the king of the world. It was teir turn, and they put three packs of cheap cigarettes on the counter, obliging the woman behind it to grab them quickly.  
“Come on, ma’am, we gotta leave” one said, and they all laughed to that. The girl in the red apron nervously dropped one box and bent over to pick it up. The kids checked her ass out and one of them whispered a low “flat as fuck” and they laughed again. The girl looked at them with despise.  
“Ten pounds and sixty cents”  
One of the guys sunk his hand in his back pocket and took out ten pounds.  
“Keep the change” he giggled, throwing the money to the poor girl.  
“Sir, I said ten pounds and sixty cents” she said, grabbing the plastic bag quickly before the guy.  
The boy moved his hand from side to side, whispering “unbeliavable” and turning his head to Louis.   
“You, dude, you have a pound I can borrow?”  
Louis tried hard to say something, but his brain was blocking his senses. He couldn’t move and neither speak. He started feeling sick. He swiftly looked back, the whole line watching him nonchalantly, waiting for him to respond.  
The bold man behind Louis elbowed his left rib.  
“Kid, they’re talking to you”  
Louis opened his mouth but, again, nothing.   
The kids in front of him started laughing, making jokes that contained “mummy” and other words pointing to him as a child.  
“Hey, what is it that you want?” said a deep voice from Louis’ right shoulder. Harry. He was standing besides Louis, watching the scene this guys were producing. He gave them a threatening glare.  
“We just asked Mr. Mummykid if he had a pound, but it seems mama didn’t tell him how to say no”  
Louis felt so angry, he wanted to punch the guy square in the nose. If he could only move his hands...  
“I got it, Lou” smiled Harry, withdrawing a penny from his jeans. He handed it to the boys and they didn’t thank him, turning around, grabbing their bag and leaving the store. Louis was still paralyzed. Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and grabbed the milks he was about to drop. The girl smiled to them.  
“Never mind the spoiled kids” smiled Harry, being gentle to the black headed woman. She smiled too and frowned a little bit.  
Harry paid and led Louis outside. He still couldn’t speak.  
“Lou” Harry said, trying to snap Louis out of his spell “hey, Lou, I’m here, ok? I’m here”  
The older stared into curly’s eyes and gave him a big hug. One tear rolled down his cheeks. He felt ambarassed and rather sad. Harry hugged back, shushing him and telling him it was fine.  
Louis broke the hug and smiled to Harry, who was biting his lip. He could smell the other boy; exquisit perfume. His hazel eyes intimidated Louis, who smirked and wiped the tear away.  
“Sorry” he said, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. It was the first time Louis realised how tall Harry was. He’d never really stood up next to him; at least consciously. Harry’s body was perfect. Starting with his face, and finishing with his toes, Harry was slim and tall and pale and perfect.   
“It’s nothing” the other replied.  
Each left to their own houses; Louis decided to avoid the thing of that day, so he ignored it and simply didn’t comment about it during the early evening.   
He got dressed casual; jeans, a black t-shirt and a denim jacket, and walked into the living room, where the other two laid.   
“Guys, if you- uhm- want to leave tonight, I’m off to a friend’s. I have my mobile, just in case” he smiled, trying to speak as fast as possible so neither of them could ask much. They both looked at him in surprise, but in the end just nodded. Niall stood up and ran to his bed.  
“Guess we’re going out” said Liam, laughing and raising both his eyebrows. He looked like a puppy when he smiled.  
* * * * *   
A knock on the door awoke Harry. He was laying on his back, trying to stay up. He hadn’t slept in a few hours and he felt overwhelmingly tired. He rubbed his eyes with his cold fingertips and walked to the door, muttering “coming” so the other knew he’d been heard. Harry expected some company that night. First, Zayn, all time friend, was coming over to give him a gift for his birthday since they hadn’t seen eachother in a year, and then Louis, who was going to stay God only knows until when. Harry hoped Louis would accept to sleep with him. Not like sex, just sleep with him. Deep inside, though, Harry knew his intentions. It was pretty clear. He hadn’t had a boyfriend for years and Louis just seemed so fragile and hot and he just wanted to feel him in a very deep way.  
He opened the door to find Zayn behind, holding up a bag and yelling something that sounded like happy birthday!  
They hugged and hugged and hugged until Harry almost thought Zayn was crying, which was physically impossible. Zayn was a tough guy. He was rude to other people and did things he wasn’t suppossed to. Like that night. Zayn’s mom thought he’d spent the night at Harry’s, but really he was just headed to a club downtown.   
“Hey, man! Such a long time!” spoke Zayn in his thick accent.  
“I know! I can’t believe it! You’re so... goodlooking, what happened to you!?”  
“Stopped smoking and got myself top of the class last year. Had to do something of my life; my mom almost sent me to the psychologist”  
“That’s great Zayn, really”  
Zayn handed Harry the bag; it contained a small box. Harry opened it and laughed.  
“You still have this!? Man, this is great; thanks, really!” said Harry, holding up a necklace that used to belong to him when younger. Eleven years ago, when Harry was eight and Zayn nine, Harry was told he had to move to Doncaster with his mum. His dad would stay in London in order to keep his job. His parents’ relationship wasn’t well. It hadn’t been since ever, but when his mum had to leave, it was definite. They were getting a divorce. Harry gave his necklace to Zayn, his greatest friend. They saw each other every now and then, but it had been long since the last time. Harry hugged Zayn; memories hit him like a train on a track. Memories of staying up all night with Zayn telling stories; memories of his mum and his dad together; memories of family dinners.   
They talked for at least half an hour and that’s when Harry got a text message.

door 183 ? i’ll be up ther in 5 x

Harry warned Zayn about Louis; told him how they’d met and how he felt.  
“I just want him, y’know?” said the youth.  
“I can imagine. Poor Harry; hasn’t had sex for years”  
“Wasn’t that long ago”  
“Right. Last time was... with who, may you remind me?”  
“Uhm-“ blushed Harry.  
“You get red when you lie. You’re a jerk”  
“Yeah, ok, last time was with you”  
“And it was...?”  
“Two years ago”  
Two years before, Harry had come to London to visit his dad and sister, like every other summer, being a seventeen year old. Puberty had hit him in all the right ways; his face was a grown-up’s and his armpits had hair and his dick was quite bigger. When he gave his body-change full description to Zayn back then, Zayn just laughed. A lot. But after a long hysterical, almost maniac, laugh, Zayn had gone mute, staring at Harry.  
“Show me it” he’d said.  
“Show you what?” had reaplied Harry.  
“Your dick”  
Harry had doubted only for a second, but he refused, claiming the other was crazy. Zayn had stood up and unzipped his fly.  
“What are you doing?” the curly’d asked.  
It wasn’t hard to figure when Zayn was naked in front of Harry. They just did what teenagers do... they explored themselves. In a wide variety of ways. Every way.  
Something snapped Harry out of his thoughts; Zayn was about to leave and wanted Harry to come down with him. Harry said no, so he coud stay arrange the apartment for Louis. Zayn laughed and left him with a goodbye kiss and another small gift; a condom.  
“Just in case you feel horny” he smiled.  
Harry giggled. Zayn had always been his best friend and would forever be so. He had taken away his virginity, tought him a lot about everything you could even ask for, but mostly Zayn was the right guy when it came to best friends.   
Louis knocked on Harry’s door just five minutes later, as promised. Harry opened and smiled widely.  
“Harry!” yelled Louis, for the first time feeling so liberal in front of the curly young man.   
“Louis!” answered Harry, opening his arms and inviting the other to a very warm hug, which Louis subconsciously accepted, throwing himself over Harry.   
* * * * *  
“I brought a movie so we could watch” said Louis, approaching the table.  
“Excellent-“  
“Wh- where’s your- uhm- friend?”  
“Oh- he had to leave” lied Harry, knowing well he’d lied to get Louis to come.   
“Oh, ok”  
Louis left his bag next to the chair and stood up, meeting Harry in the kitchen. Harry’s flat wasn’t big, but enough. He walked towards Harry and started a normal conversation. They talked about vegetables and about beverages and about everything one does not simply speaks of during a “date”. Louis didn’t want to accpet it, but he saw this as a date- Harry making pizza, him sitting on the table talking and both alone and with a movie. It was a very good date if so.   
Louis laughed to Harry’s bad jokes while Harry cooked. All he knew how to prepare was pizza and pasta, but it was rather hot for pasta that night. Plus, he knew having pasta wouldn’t get him that far. He only wanted to impress Louis so they could endlessly be together. Harry just wanted to freeze time and stay like that; so entertained, amused; so good.  
When the pizza was ready, they both sat on the table. Everything was going perfect. Louis was smiling like he’d never done before. Such big grin hadn’t been observed by Harry. Louis’ smile was so bright and cute and perfect, Harry felt like standing up and wildly kissing Louis. He knew he couldn’t, though, not now; eventually. Harry felt Louis’ feet under the table gently kicking his’.   
Harry stared at Louis and smiled.   
“You’re so... handsome. And I’m so glad I met you”  
Normally, Louis wouldn’t have been able to believe that. He would have laughed it off and never ever bring it up back again. But with Harry’s seriousness, he just thought he was about to die. His heart pumped fast in his chest, making his ribs shake and provoking his whole body to shiver.  
“I’m not- handsome”  
“Yes, you are, Lou. You’re beautiful”  
Louis laughed nerviously and stood up.  
“Wanna watch the movie now?”  
“Yeah, sure” smiled Harry feeling dissapointed.  
They walked to Harry’s room. It was big and it had an enormous TV hanging on the wall, opposite a huge bed. Harry put the movie: Singing in the rain, Louis’ all time favourite, and walked back to Louis’ side, letting his body fall to the matress. He curled his slim legs aroung the older’s body, making himself feel comfortable. Louis got comfortable too, putting his arms around Harry. Harry tried his best not to fall asleep, but his eyes felt heavy on his head. He succeded the first half of the movie.  
“Louis, I’m- falling asleep”  
“Want me to leave?” said Louis, slowly letting go.  
Harry stopped him. “No. Stay”, he replied, placing Louis hand back on his stomach where his t-shirt met his pants. There was a small crack of showing skin and Louis accidentally touched him, making Harry laugh.  
“You’re tickling me, Lou!”  
Louis continued to tickle the young boy. His adorable laugh covered the movie.   
“This’ll wake you up love” said Louis, jumping on top of Harry. He started to move his hands all over Harry’s body, starting from his neck and getting to his flat tummy.   
“Stop!” begged Harry.   
Louis laughed and obeyed Harry’s petition. Still on top of Harry, he stared into his eyes. They held so much desire.  
“You- you have- an eyelash on your face” said Harry, lifting his hand and ever so gently, pressing two of his fingers on Louis’ cheek to trap the eyelash. He smiled and leaned in.  
Harry could feel Louis’ breath on his face. He lifted his upper body and let his weigth fall on his left elbow. His right hand grabbed Louis’ back of the head, pushing him in.   
“Can I-?” Harry asked, voice raspy and deep and gorgeous.  
Louis just nodded, giving Harry the permission he so begged for. Their lips met. Harry’s were dry and big. Louis felt Harry’s cold breath enter his body, their noses touching and their eyes closed. Harry soon moved, turning a simple kiss into something way more passionate. Louis held back a low moan as he felt Harry’s smile on his own lips. Harry moved again, grabbing Lou’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently biting it, making Louis completely lose it. Harry’s tongue tried to get in Louis’ mouth, battling through the older’s closed lips. He opened them, giving Harry’s wet tongue space to get inside. Now that was it. Louis was in Heaven. He felt Harry’s hand move up and down his back, rubbing each centimetre. Louis broke the kiss slowly, trying to catch his breath. All you could hear was their heavy breaths and the music in the background.   
Louis was still sitting on top of Harry. He smiled to the youth, who returned the grin quickly.   
“Uhm- I-“ started Louis.  
“Shut up and kiss me, you fool” interrupted Harry, pressing their lips together again, each time he moved more passionate. He moved his lower body to adjust himself, feeling his member slowly growing.  
“Ha-“ tried to speak Louis “Harry, I-“, he added, pushing Harry away for a second. “Harry, I- I don’t want to take this further. I was- recently raped. And I know you’re not the same, I know you’ll be careful and loving and caring, but... I’m just afraid”  
Harry softly smiled, staring into Louis’ eyes. He reached for his hand, grabbing it and putting it up his chest.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Y-yes”  
“I won’t harm you. I promise to take care of you. I’ll be gentle. Just give me a try?” whispered Harry, kissing Louis’ knuckles.  
Louis leaned in voluntarely this time, kissing Harry and trying not to make it look too obvious that he was getting hard. It wasn’t like he was the only one getting hard; he could feel Harry between his legs each time growing bigger.  
Harry grabbed the bottom of Louis’ t-shirt and pulled up, uncovering his chest and, while Louis finished taking his own shirt out, he undid his shirt’s buttons. Harry turned around, leaning Louis carefully on the bed and placing himself between his legs. He kissed Louis’ neck, making Louis moan in response. He could feel now Louis’ member on his stomach, ready to be devoured. Harry stood up unzipping Louis’ pants. He pulled them down slowly. Louis thighs had more scars than skin itself. He had at least fourty cuts, half of them deep. Louis couldn’t help but to feel awkward. He still had images of Ryan doing those cuts. Harry touched him gently, running his index finger through the other’s legs. “Lou- I-“  
“Don’t. Just don’t” smiled Louis, trying hard to breathe. Harry took his own pants out and got back to kissing Louis’ mouth. He grabbed the older one so lovingly. They weren’t about to fuck. They were about to make love. They didn’t know each other very well, but it felt like they were made to be together.  
Louis put his hand on Harry’s crotch, making the youth moan in pleasure. He rubbed his hand against Harry’s shaft and feeling him grow bigger between his fingers.  
“Harry, you’re- so fucking hard” said Louis, pulling on Harry’s hair. Harry continued kissing Louis’ neck, going down. He started to kiss his collarbones.   
“I want to make sure no one ever again hurts you” said Harry, attacking his neck again, “I want you to be mine and only mine” he added.  
“I want people to know it too. I want them to know I made love to you. I want them to know how much I care for you” continued Harry. He bit Louis’ neck and started sucking hard, making Louis’ skin almost burn. Love bite.  
Harry sucked harder and harder until he had no more air and had to let go.   
He went lower and lower, kissing Louis’ pecs and giving special attention to the nipples. They were as hard as a rock. Harry bit them slowly, and Louis let out a very loud moan. Harry continued on the other nipple, sucking Louis’ chest completely. He kept going down. He kissed his tummy and got to the small line of hair that connected Louis’ belly button to his pubic hair. He started using his tongue more.  
He got to Louis’ boxer brief. He put his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down carefully, causing Louis’ erection to jump a bit. His dick was almost hairless. Harry grabbed the base of it, managing to massage Louis’ balls. He could almost taste him.  
“Can I?” he said, playfully looking at Louis’ eyes.   
“You’re such a fucking tease” said the older and laughed.  
Harry started by stroking Louis until he was completely hard. Harry pulled his tongue out and started at the base, like Zayn had tought him to. He licked the balls too, trying to get into his mouth as much as he could and trying not to choke with Louis’ hair. He tasted nice. His mouth travelled along the shaft, making Louis moan. His hands were placed on top of Harry’s head. Harry opened his mouth and got everything inside. He got past gag reflex and sucked Louis in. Louis wasn’t big, but he had a very thick cock that made it difficult to breathe.  
He started swirling his tongue around the mushroom head and took it out, making a very loud noise.   
“You like it?”  
“Yes”  
“Want more?”  
“Yes”  
“What do you want Louis?”  
“Keep doing it-“  
“Doing what, huh?”  
“Suck my cock”  
Louis petition had a very polite reply. Harry opened his mouth again and took Louis in.   
“Ha-Harry I’m about- to- to-“ he said, closing his eyes and holding his breath.  
Harry didn’t move; he wanted Louis’ taste. He wanted to know how was it. Louis let out a very loud moan and started to come in Harry’s throat. He could feel the hot jizz burning through his skin. He swallowed as much as he could but failed to get everything clean. He took Louis’ dick out of his mouth and stood up to look for some tissues and clean his face, which was mostly covered in cum. Louis stopped him and kissed his lips, feeling himself in the kiss, and started to move to Harry’s ears, cleaning everything up.   
“Still have some business to take care of?” asked Louis whilst getting dressed, staring at Harry’s cock.  
“Why don’t you just hang to that thought untill tomorrow?”  
Louis laughed and bent over to kiss Harry’s lips before laying down next to the curly boy. They hugged and kissed and ended up sleeping cuddled.  
Louis didn’t feel weird at all. He thought he would, but he didn’t. He just felt joy in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to work on the smut section. Sorry if it's too silly :) feedback?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feedback :)


End file.
